Fairy Tail: The Last Princess
by silent.ghostwriter
Summary: ...She was just an orphaned, an ordinary wizard who doesn't remember anything of her past. How will she protect her friends if she is the one who will turn their hopes into despair?...OC
1. The Lost Stranger

**=CHAPTER ONE: THE LOST STRANGER=**

It was a rainy day in the city of Magnolia. Everyone in Fairy Tail were doing their usual business, chatting, fighting, eating, drinking, etc.

"BRING IT ON, YOU DROOPY-EYES!", a pink-colored hair average boy exclaimed.

"COME ON, SQUINTY-EYES!", now it's a boy with a black-colored hair, almost same age as the pink-haired one.

"I AM A MAN!", a big guy with white hair named Elfman shouted. "LET'S HAVE A MAN-TO-MAN FIGHT!"

"NATSU! GRAY! ENOUGH!", a scarlet-color haired girl stood up between them, trying to stop them.

"E-ERZA!", the two boys said in unison.

"STOP IT AT ONCE!"

"Y-YES!"

...

"What a rainy day. If this goes on, I wouldn't be able to go to work and pay my rent.", a blonde-haired girl sighed at the guild's bar counter.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure it will stop soon.", a white-haired girl behind the bar counter, cleaning some dishes, comforted her.

"Mira-san, you're so carefree."

"Cheer up!"

...

Under the rain, a certain girl is walking aimlessly without any destination in her head.

"I...I...where am I...?", her last words echoed in the middle of the rain as she loses her consciousness and fell.

...

"Dad!", a short boy with violet-colored hair came running down at the Fairy Tail guild building's door, soaked in the rain.

"What's wrong, Romeo?", his father, Macao, asked him.

"A person...", Romeo said while catching his breath. "There's a person lying unconsciously outside the guild."

"Ehh?", a few members were a little bit shocked from what they heard from Romeo.

"Are you sure, Romeo?", Macao doubted him. "What kind of person would go out in this heavy rain."

"Are you an idiot, dad? Natsu-nii!"

"What is it, Romeo?", Natsu asked.

"I have a favor to ask."

The both of them went out and...

...

"See? I told you, dad!", Romeo proved while showing to the other members what Natsu carried on his arms. A very soaked person wearing a hideous clothes.

"Oh no! You must bring her to the clinic right now!", the white-colored long hair girl, Mirajane, informed them.

"O-oh yeah!", Natsu said while running towards the clinic.

...

"She has a very high fever.", Mirajane stated while putting her hand on the girl's forehead. "Wendy, do you think you lower down the heat even for a bit?"

"I will try, Mira-san.", a dark blue-long-haired little girl tried to put her hands on top of the stranger while casting a spell.

And after a few minutes...

"She must be alright now, Mira-san. I managed to lower down her fever. There's no need to worry anymore.", Wendy said while wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Thank you, Wendy.", Mirajane showed a more relieved face.

"But.. I wonder why was she there.", Wendy said.

"You're right. She must be looking for something else."

"It might be great if she will join this guild."

"That will be good.", MIrajane smiled.

...

The guild continued on their usual business, eating, drinking, chatting, fighting, etc., not knowing of what might could happen to them letting a mysterious stranger in.


	2. A New Member

**=CHAPTER TWO: A NEW MEMBER=**

The next day in Fairy Tail guild's clinic...

The mysterious girl who is still lying in bed are being watched over by Wendy and her Exceed partner, Charle.

"Are you hungry, Charle?", Wendy asked her white kitty friend who was standing at the window sill.

"Just a bit.", Charle answered.

"Then, why don't you go eat outside first? I'll be fine.",

"Okay. If you need help, there are many guild members outside who can lend their hands."

"Sure."

When Charle was gone, the girl who was unconscious a minute ago, has woken up.

"Uhmm.. are you okay now?", Wendy asked her with a worried face. "You should stay in bed for a little while."

"I'm okay now. Thanks.", the girl said while looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in our guild's clinic."

"Guild?"

"Yes. Fairy Tail."

"Fairy...Tail...?"

"Why don't we go where everyone is?", Wendy invited her.

"Eh?"

"Come on, let's go!", Wendy dragged her to the guild's main hall.

...

"At the guild's main hall..

"NATSU, LET'S HAVE A FIGHT!", Gray challenged Natsu.

"SURE, BUT FIRST, WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES BEFORE PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME.", Natsu said.

"Oh, Gray-sama's naked body is so hot.", Juvia, a girl with blue curled-hair, blushed.

"LET ME JOIN THE FIGHT TOO!", Happy, an Exceed just like Charle, said while flapping his wings.

"Everyone!", Wendy shouted. "Please keep quiet for a while!"

When everyone heard Wendy, they turned to her and found the girl from yesterday on her side. A young girl with 3-inches below the shoulders purple-colored hair with bangs and large amber eyes. She is just 2-inches smaller than Lucy in height and about the same age as well.

"What a pretty girl!", every male guild members said.

"Come on, let's have a seat.", Wendy offered her a seat at the bar counter.

"Thank you.", the girl said.

"Oh? She's awake already.", Mirajane said while offering drinks to the both of them.

"Thank you very much, Mira-san. It seems that the fever went down already, she might be alright now.", Wendy said.

"May I ask what's your name?", Mirajane asked the girl.

"Seira.", she answered.

"I am Mirajane Strauss. Nice to meet you.", Mirajane smiled at her.

"I am Wendy Marvel."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you for saving me.", Seira bowed down her head.

"So, what guild are you from?", Lucy asked her.

"I didn't join any guild ever since 6 years ago.", Seira said.

"Eh? Why? Did something happen to you?", Wendy questioned.

"I left the first guild I joined 6 years ago. Crimson Lotus."

"You left?"

"Yeah. I only caused trouble to everyone in the guild so I left.", Seira explained.

"Trouble? How can you say that?", Lucy said.

"A week after I joined Crimson Lotus, I found out that they were attacked by someone who uses an odd magic. Everyone in the guild told me that the person who attacked them was looking for me and wanted me. Soon after that, the master said that if I really cared for my fellow guild members, I should just leave the Crimson Lotus."

"That's mean. What kind of master who would say something like that? Irritates me a lot!", Lucy got angry.

"Calm down, Lucy-san!", Wendy calmed her down. "And so, you left the guild?"

"Yeah. Ever since that incident, I never joined any guild."

"That's sad."

"Then, why don't you join our guild? It's fun, you know.", Natsu said.

"I can't. I have to leave now or I will cause trouble to you, guys. Once again, thanks for saving me.", Seira was about to leave when Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master arrived.

"A parent who abandons his children has no right to live in the world of magic.", he stated.

"Master!"

"How about it? A guild is really fun. It is a place where you can share your happy, sad moments, and make memorable memories. Your friends will be there to fight with you and you will be there for them. There's nothing more comfortable place for us wizards but a place where we return to.", Master Makarov told Seira.

"But, I can't cause trouble to you, guys. Perhaps, those guys are now searching for me or rather, must have found me already and might attack anytime.", Seira said.

"Then, we'll fight with you!", Natsu punched his hand.

"That's right! It's been a while since we have a party like this.", Gray said.

"Picking a fight on Fairy Tail? I'll be really sure they would realize that they are mistaken.", Erza stated.

"Everyone...", Seira said with sad eyes.

"We warmly welcome you here in Fairy Tail.", Mirajane said.

"But...", Seira said.

"Then, it's decided!", Lucy hugged Seira.

Everyone in the guild cheered on.

"Then, let's have a welcome party for Seira!", Master Makarov said.

"YEAHH!"


	3. First Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my characters.

* * *

**=CHAPTER THREE: FIRST JOB=**

After partying all day, everyone in the guild fell asleep at the hall...

"These guys are crazy.", Seira thought to herself while watching the other members sleeping soundly.

...

The next day, at the request board.

"I have to find a better job soon or else I won't be able to pay for my rent!", Lucy, wearing her usual clothes-the white sleeveless blouse and blue skirt-, said while panicking in front of the board.

"You're going on a job?", Seira asked her.

"Yeah. Would you like to come with us?", Lucy invited her.

"No, I'm fine...", Seira answered.

"It's okay, it's okay! The more, the merrier, right? Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Charle, and Gray are coming with me. Right?", Lucy turned to them.

"It is a good idea. Why don't you come along?", Erza said.

"Okay, Lucy! Hurry up, and decide!", Natsu fired up.

"Then, how about this?", Lucy tore a piece of paper off the board. "Catching the Phantom Thief, Black Rose. Reward: 8,000,000 jewels."

"8,000,000 JEWELS!", Team Natsu were in a big shock.

"If we divide it among us, I can even pay a year for my rent. I'm taking this job! I'm going to catch Black Rose!", Lucy said with burning eyes.

"Okay, let's go!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Come on, Seira!", Lucy grabbed Seira's hands.

"E-eh? Me?", Seira said.

"Yeah! We're friends, right?", Lucy and everyone else smiled at her.

"Sure!", Seira smiled back at them.

"We've got no time, let's go!", Erza said.

While heading out to accomplish her first job in Fairy Tail, Seira drowned herself in so many questions that no one even knows the answers.

_Is it really alright for me to get involved with these people? Is it really okay to be smiling right here with them? If ever they will find out the truth, will those warm smiles still remain forever? Or will they be just a part of my memories?_

...

"Wow, so big~!", Natsu said while staring at their client's marble mansion.

"What a beautiful mansion!", Wendy also said.

"Well, our reward is quite the number, so I guess that's to be expected.", Erza stated.

"Come on, let's go! I can't wait!", Lucy was very excited that she grabbed Seira's hand and went inside the mansion.

...

After talking to the client, Natsu and company were given two days to accomplish their mission. And when night falls...

"He's there!", Erza shouted while chasing after a man who was wearing a black cloak and a mask.

"Just you wait, you thief!", Natsu raised up his speed by using his fire as a booster.

Along with everyone, Seira also is chasing the criminal around the town.

...

"Ex-quip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!", Erza requipped her armor. "Blumenblatt!", a numerous amount of swords charged at the running away thief. But at the blink of an eye...

"He disappeared?", Lucy was surprised together with the other members.

"He's there!", Wendy called out, pointing at the top of a building.

"After him!", Erza commanded.

"Happy!", Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy spread his wings and brought Natsu to the top of the building.

"Wait there!", Natsu fired up. "Fire Dragon's-!"

"Natsu! Be careful! You might destroy the buildings.", Happy reminded him.

"Ah, I forgot!", Natsu freaked out.

When the thief almost got away, he was blocked by Seira who was already at the top and used just her martial arts skills.

"Amazing!", Happy praised her.

"Why don't you just surrender?", Seira pinned the thief on the ground.

"Good work, Seira.", Erza and the others arrived.

...

At their client's mansion...

"Good work in catching Black Rose for one day. I give you my thanks!", their client, Mr. Armstrong bowed down his head. "Here is your reward."

"8,000,000 jewels!", Lucy's eyes glittered in happiness.

"And as a bonus, I'm going to let you stay for tonight and have a fabulous feast in celebration for the catching of the Phantom Thief, Black Rose.", Mr. Armstrong added.

"Yay!", Lucy and Natsu high-fived.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Amrstrong.", Seira bowed down her head.

"Melissa!", Mr. Armstrong called out while being surprise in seeing Seira.

"Uhmm...excuse me, but...my name is Seira.", Seira smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really look alike.", Mr. Armstrong said.

"Your wife?", Wendy asked.

"Uh, no.. Just a long time friend.", Mr. Armstrong took a deep breath. "Well, just forget what I just said. Anyway, Mito, lead them to their rooms.", a maid who was standing there led them to their respective rooms.

...

Natsu, Happy and Gray are in one room, as well as with, Erza and Lucy; Seira, Wendy, and Charle.

"Wendy, wanna take a bath together with me?", Seira invited her.

"Eh? But I'm shy..", Wendy slightly blushed.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's go.", Seira grabbed her hand. "How about you, Charle?"

"I'll pass.", Charle said while staring at the window.

Inside the bathroom..

"This mansion is really beautiful and huge.", Wendy complimented.

"You're right. I have never been to such places before.", Seira said while relaxing herself in the water.

"By the way, Seira-san, don't you have any family?", Wendy asked her.

"Hmm...I was raised by a nun in a certain temple, so I guess that's it.", Seira said.

"Eh? I don't get it."

"Let's just say, my parents died after I was born and was raised by another stranger.", Seira smiled.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know. All I knew was that they died."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay, it's okay! No need to be sorry.", Seira smiled at Wendy which made her feel relieved.

After a while, Charle knocked the door and called out.

"You two, dinner is ready!", Charle said.

"Okay!", Seira and Wendy said in unison.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be waiting! ^_^**


End file.
